One Kiss From You
by August Coldfeather
Summary: James' sister came to Hogwarts as a transfer student from Beauxbatons. Sirius seems to try to get her attention. She never had feelings for Sirius until something made her open her eyes. ~*COMPLETE*~ SB/OC
1. His Sister

One Kiss From You

****

**Summary: **James' sister, Desiree Amelia Potter came to Hogwarts as a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She never fitted there and finally moved to Hogwarts. Sirius though seems to try to get Desiree's attention but he failed. Can Desiree ever notice Sirius? Or will she just see him as a low-life player?

**Author's Notes: **I don't anything except Desiree and everything else belongs to JK Rowling. There MAY be some songs appearing between sentences. Those songs, also don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter One – His Sister 

****

****

            "Guys! Guess what!" James Potter yelled running inside the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor Table

            "You got expelled…" Sirius said biting a piece of crumpet

            "No! My sister is attending Hogwarts!"

            "You…have a sister?" 

            "Yes!"

            "That's great James!" Lily said standing up and hugging James

            "I know! She got transferred here from Beauxbatons!"

            "Why didn't she just go here with you for the past 5 years?"

            "She got a letter from Beauxbatons and one from Hogwarts! But she decided to go to Beauxbatons"

            "Then why did she got transferred here?" Remus asked

            "She didn't fit in Beauxbatons. Everyday, she got detention and now she got herself expelled. Mum and Dad didn't blame her, she just didn't belong there. She belongs here"

            "Is that her?" Lily asked pointing at the door

Everybody turned their heads at the door. There, stood a tall girl with long black hair and green eyes. She had on a black shirt and denim jeans. At the Slytherin Table, Lucius Malfoy saw James stand up and run up to the girl.

            "Desiree!"

Desiree turned to her side and saw her brother, "James!"

She ran towards him and jumped on him giving a big hug

            "I missed you!" Desiree exclaimed

            "I missed you too!" James said returning the hug

            "Attention students! This is Desiree Amelia Potter…otherwise known as James Potter's sister. She transferred from Beauxbatons and she'll be in her 6th year with her brother. Please make her feel welcome" Dumbledore announced

Desiree and James let go of each other and she walked down the aisle, reached the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

            '_Another Potter! Hmmm…very brave, a bit shy and quiet…but sometimes loud…better be in GRYFFINDOR!' _The Hat yelled and everyone in the Gryffindor Table, especially James stood up and applauded. 

Desiree jumped off the stool and headed for the Gryffindor Table and sat beside Lily and across James. One guy handed her black robes with the Gryffindor logo on it.

At night, inside the Gryffindor Common Room, James and Desiree spent it talking and laughing together. Desiree even made quick friends with Lily. 

            "So, my dear brother. You still haven't introduced me to your fellow Marauders" Desiree said

            "Oh, right" James coughed, "The small one is Peter Pettigrew"

            "Hi" Peter gave Desiree a nod

            "That's Remus Lupin, the one with shaggy hair and looking pale"

            "Take that back!" he turned to Desiree, "Hey" he smiled

            "Where's Sirius?" Lily asked looking around

            "Did someone mention my name?"

At the door was Sirius Black entering the Common Room. 

            "Yes, Padfoot. Desiree, that's Sirius Black"

Sirius took Desiree's hand and kissed it, "How do you do my lady?"

James rolled his eyes and Lily giggled

            "Okay, that's everyone!" James clasped his hands

            "Tell us more about James, Des!" Lily said

            "Noooo! Desiree! I swear I'll kill you if you do!" James warned 

            "Now, you wouldn't want to kill your dear sweet sister now, do you?"

            "Somebody hand me a barf bag"

Sirius handed him a brown paper bag with Dog Treats.

            "I didn't say Doggie Bag…I said barf bag!"

            "Nope"

            "Anyway, me and Prongsie here-…" Desiree was cut off by James

            "Don't call me Prongsie!"

            "Ah, whatever James! Anyway, me and James used to pull pranks on each other and he would always get the blame. And he still does" Desiree laughed

            "Don't you always" Sirius muttered

            "I heard that!" James threw a pillow at Sirius

            "Anyway, I once drew a picture of James and flying pigs were surrounding him" Lily giggled again, "And, he threw my favorite issue of Witch Weekly in the fire!" Desiree glared at him

            "What?" he asked being all innocent

            "Boy, Prongs, you were so innocent…not!" Sirius laughed and the rest did

            "Shut up you poodle!" 

            "I do not happen to be a poodle! I happen to be a very sweet, caring and not vicious…" Remus snorted, Sirius glared at him, "man!" he finished

            "You got it wrong! Dog fits best!" 

            "Shut up Moony!"

  Lily looked at her watch, "It's getting late. We should be in bed by now"

            "Lily is right. We should go to bed now"

            "Alright. See you girls in the morning!"

            "Goodnight Lily! Goodnight Desiree" Sirius said

            "Goodnight all!" they all said in unison and went inside their dorms.

Inside the Girls' Dorm, Lily was already under the blankets and Desiree was still inside the bathroom.

            "Des, do you think Sirius has a thing for you?"

            "No…" Desiree answered from the bathroom, "What makes you think that?"

            "Well, I noticed that he looks at you every 5 seconds"

            "Even if he did, I don't like him. He looks like that guy I dated back in Beauxbatons who will get you as your girlfriend and break up with you in two weeks"

Lily shuddered. Lily knew that Sirius was kind of like that.

            "Well, what if he wasn't?"

            "Still…isn't going to happen" Desiree went out of the bathroom and climbed on her bed

            "What happened to that guy you dated back in Beauxbatons?"

            "Well, I never had friends there. I taught him a lesson he would never forget"

            "And what was that?"

            "I put a spell on him that every girl that he'll ask out will reject him and he will be clumsy as ever! I still haven't removed the spell from him. He probably is still falling from his own feet!" Desiree laughed and so did Lily

            "Goodnight Desiree…Desiree Black" Lily joked as a pillow landed on her face

            "Goodnight Lily Potter! Lily and James, sitting on a tree…" Desiree began chanting and Lily threw the pillow back at Desiree, causing the whole dorm to wake up and shush them and creating a pillow fight between Lily and Desiree. 

Did you like it? This my first Marauder fic! I usually do D/Hr or R/Hr. Review please! Thanks! Flames will be used for cooking a pig and eggs!


	2. Asking Her Out

One Kiss From You

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all to those who reviewed in the first chapter! And thanks to hijuugatsu for being my first reviewer!

**Anja **– Thanks for that! I'll do it next time and improve it! Thanks again!

Chapter Two – Asking Her Out 

****

The next morning, James got up bright and early. He looked around him and saw his fellow Marauders still asleep. He took a shower and placed on his black robes. He went outside the bathroom and saw Remus, fixing his four-poster and Peter yawning. 

            "Somebody wake the poodle" James said

Remus went over to Sirius' bed and shook him side to side. Sirius woke up.

            "What!?" He yelled

Sirius was always cranky whenever he wakes up in the morning. 

            "Good morning James!"

Everyone turned to the door and saw Lily.

            "AAAH! You shouldn't be here!" Sirius screamed

            "Put a cork in it, Padfoot!" Remus told him

            "Good morning, dear brother!" Desiree's head appeared beside Lily's

            "Good morning Desiree Amelia Potter!" he teased

            "Haha…" 

            "We'll be seeing you guys in the Great Hall" Lily said, "Bye!"

            "Hurry up Sirius! I don't want to miss breakfast!" Peter said

            "Yeah! I'm hungry!" Remus said

            "Keep your shirts on!" Sirius stood up and took a shower. He placed on his robes and went out of the bathroom.

            "Alright, I'm done"

The four of them went to the Great Hall and James sat beside Lily. Desiree nearly choked on a piece of bacon. Lily gave her a glare and James was turning slight pink.

            "I think I left my books in the Common Room" Desiree grinned, standing up

            "I'll go with you" Sirius offered, standing up too

The three of them fell silent and waited for Desiree's answer.

            "No thanks…I'll go on my own" she said coldly and left the Great Hall

Sirius sat back down and covered his face with his hands.

            "Awww…does Padfoot have a crush on my sister?" James teased

            "Shut up…and I don't" Sirius said

            "Don't worry Sirius…we won't tell anyone…"

Sirius sighed, "Yes, I do…"

There was a moment of silence when all of them started screaming and jumping. At the same time, Desiree came back with her books.

            "What's with all the screaming?"

            "Sirius flunked Potions!" Remus announced

Sirius looked at him surprisingly and tackled him to the ground.

            "I did not flunk Potions!"

            "Get off me! I was only kidding!"

Sirius stood up and finished the food he was eating.

            "Let's go, Des. These people are so immature"

            "Immature? Oh yeah? Desiree's immature!" James protested

            "Before!"

            "Up to now!"

            "Hey, quit it. We still have classes and Potions is first…c'mon"

Desiree and Lily left the Great Hall leaving the boys behind.

            "Women" James muttered

            "I feel you" the three of them told him, patting his back

            "Come off it James…she's your sister" Remus said

            "But sometime…I feel she's something else"

            "Like?"

            "Like somebody I don't know"

            "James…"

            "Let's go to class" Remus finished

And the rest of them and the other students, went to their classes.

Lily pushed the heavy dungeon door and stepped inside. Students from Slytherin glared at them as they walked in. Lily and Desiree got a seat at the back and waited for the boys. In the nick of time, they just got in and spotted Lily waving at them. James sat behind Lily and Sirius was behind Desiree.

            "This class bore me" James whined

            "Every class bore you, my dear brother"  Desiree called out up front

            "Yeah, except Quidditch…that's my best!"

            "Isn't it?"

            "I won! I won!"

            "You won, what?" Lily asked, turning her head

            "He challenged me to a Quidditch match back home. He won" Desiree explained

            "Yeah!"

            "It isn't my fault that James gave me his old, broken down broom!"

            "That's all I got!"

            "Let's pass notes" Sirius suggested

            "Are you crazy? The last time you guys did that…all of you got detention!" Lily warned

            "Aw, c'mon."

            "Yeah Lils…please?" James begged

            "Fine…"

Sirius got a piece of parchment and started writing.

            S – James and Lily sitting on a tree…

            J – Shut the hell up Padfoot

            R – Aw, c'mon Prongs, she does look pretty

            P – Pretty? Beautiful I might say, doesn't she, James?

            J – Yeah…I mean no!

            S – Don't try denying it! We already know that you have this crush on her!

            J – Yeah, and you have a thing for my sister!

            S – I do not!

            R – Both of you have a thing for the girls, alright?

            P – Moony is right

            R – Wasn't I always?

            S – No

            J – You are so conceited, Moony

            S – Let's see…let's make Lily the topic

            J – No

            R – C'mon! It can't be that bad!

            J – Fine

            S – Now Prongs, look at the flaming red hair in front of you

James did and he was sighing dreamily.

            P – Watch out, you'll get yourself burned

            R – Not now, Wormtail

            S – She's smart right?

            J – Since 1st year, yes

            S – The shy, quiet girl of Gryffindor

            J – She changed…ever since Desiree came

            S – Stop changing the topic

            J – I'm not changing the topic

            R – Sure

            S – Let's see…

            R – It's Padfoot's turn now!

            J – Yeah!

            S – What do you mean it's my turn now?

            P – It's about Desiree…

            S – Oh no…no way…there's no way I'm talking about her

            J – C'mon Sirius! I know you want to! Just for today!

            S – No!

            R – Please!!!!

            S – FINE! But…

James grabbed the parchment away from him.

            J – Okay! Let's start interviewing Sirius!

            R – What do you think of her?

            S – No comment…

            P – Wrong answer! Tell the truth!

            S – Well, she's…she's…pretty

            J – Pretty? Only?

            S – Fine then, she's beautiful. Somebody call Azkaban…she just stole my heart!

            R – Aw, that was so sweet…

            S – Guys, let's just talk in the Common Room later. Now is not the time of interviewing me…

Sirius crumpled the parchment and threw it outside the window. 

            "Fine" the rest of them said

            "Man, I'm tired!" Sirius said barging inside the Common Room

It was already the end of the day, and everyone was tired.

            "Sirius, you need to work on that essay on Charms" James reminded

            "Later…"

            "Aren't we supposed to interview Sirius, right now?" Remus said

            "You're right!" 

James, Remus and Peter huddled near the fireplace and began asking questions at Sirius. But then, Lily and Desiree came inside.

            "What are you guys doing?" Desiree asked, lifting an eyebrow

            "Nothing" All of them said in unison

            "Fine then, if you don't want to tell us…"

Lily and Desiree headed for the Girls' Dorm and left the boys do their thing.

            "Okay! What do you think of Desiree?" James asked

            "Didn't you ask me that earlier?"

            "So? I want to hear you answer again and keep your voice down"

            "Fine" Sirius crossed his arms across his chest, "Well, like I said, she's pretty…beautiful…no, gorgeous…"

            "Make up your mind…" Remus told him

            "She's everything you ever wanted in a girl"

            "But she doesn't like you…" James told him instantly

            "What?" 

            "She doesn't like you"

            "How can that be?" Peter asked

            "She told me earlier that she doesn't want to do anything with you. Desiree's been hurt before and she doesn't want it to happen again…I'm sorry, Padfoot"

There was a moment of silence when…

            "I noticed…well, not exactly that she doesn't like me. I noticed that she doesn't notice me at all. Like I don't exist or I'm invisible."

            "So…that's why she replied so coldly to you when you offered that you'll go with her"

            "Yeah…face it…she hates me"

            "I don't think so though" Remus said

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, there are some things that can let Desiree's eyes open and see what you really are"

            "Maybe…"

            "C'mon Sirius…she hates you, that's a fact. But think of something that'll make her change her minds about you"

            "Alright…I'll do my best"

            "Thank God it's a Saturday tomorrow" Peter announced, propping a pillow against his head

            "Hey! I know! You can take her to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

            "Yeah! Moony's right! I'll call Desiree now, okay?"

            "Noooooo!" Sirius complained

            "Go James!"

James ran to the Girls' Dorm and knocked.

            "Who is it?" Lily's voice came

            "It's James"

The door was opened by Lily.

            "Hey, what are you doing here?"

            "Well, Sirius wants to see Desiree…if you know what I mean"

            "I get it James…I knew it all along" Lily giggled

            "Who's at the door?" Desiree's voice came

            "It's your brother"

            "What does he want now?"

            "Sirius wants to see you" James called out

The door opened wider and Desiree came out.

            "What did you say?"

            "I said, Sirius wants to see you"

            "Why would he want to see me?"

            "I don't know" James said acting all innocent

            "Tell him, I don't want to"

            "Aw, c'mon Amelia…"

            "Don't call me Amelia…you know I hate that name"

            "No you don't…you kept on telling everybody back home that they should call you Amelia"

            "Whatever. Tell your friend that I don't want to"

            "Please…for me" James looked at her with puppy eyes and Desiree finally gave up

            "Okay, fine. But you're going to pay" 

            "How much?" James grinned

            "I don't know…"

Desiree went down the stairs and went in front of Sirius with folded arms.

            "What?" she snapped

            "Uh…well…I was wondering…"

            "What were you wondering about?"

            "Well…"

            "Well…? I don't have all day"

            "Okay…I'll make it faster…Do you…"

            "Do I what?"

            "DoyouwanttogotoHogsmeadewithmetomorrow?" Sirius blurted

            "What?"

            "I said, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" 

Desiree looked at James who was behind Sirius, he mouthed the words, "Go!"

Desiree sighed, "Fine…"

            "What?" Sirius pinched himself on his arm

            "I said, fine. I'll go with you"

            "That's great! I'll pick you up here at…say…5:45?"

            "Yeah…" Desiree walked away, going back to Girls' Dorm

            "Yes!" Sirius said happily and James gave him a friendly smile 


	3. A Slap Across The Face

One Kiss From You

****

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter three! I'm on a roll on this fic! I hope you like it!

Chapter Three – A Slap Across The Face 

            "James, I don't think I can do this. She hates me, and you know that" Sirius said while playing Wizards' Chess with him in the Common Room.

            "Don't worry Sirius! Just be yourself"

            "What kind of date are you going? Formal or just hang out?" Remus asked

            "Hang out" Sirius replied quickly

            "Ever thought of giving her something special?" Remus asked again 

            "Like what?"

            "I don't know…chocolates? Flowers?"

            "Any ideas James?" Sirus asked him

            "Well…she likes chocolate, red and white roses. Um…she doesn't like white chocolate though. Oh! You can buy her a new dress!"

            "Isn't that too early, James? It's just a date"

            "You're right. Well, give her chocolates and flowers. That should do, she's a simple girl"

            "Okay. Now, where shall I find chocolates and flowers?"

            "Go to Hogsmeade…" Peter suggested

            "Come with me, Prongs"

They were in Hogsmeade and were looking around. They stepped inside Honeydukes. Sirius bought the Honeydukes Chocolate. Then they went to a Flower Shop and bought a bouquet of red and white roses. 

            "There you are, Sirius. Are you ready tonight?"

            "I think so" Sirius said

            "You'll do fine"

At 5:40, Sirius was inside the Boys' Dorm and fixing himself. He had on a black shirt and denim jeans. 

            "Do I look okay?"

            "Yes…don't forget about that pickup line I told you" James said smiling

            "What pickup line?" Remus and Peter asked

            "I'll tell you later"

            "Okay…I'm going now"

Sirius left the room and waited by the fireplace.

In the Girls' Dorm, Lily was fixing Desiree's make-up and the other girls were busy with Desiree's hair.

            "Lily! I don't wear make-up!"

            "Don't worry! Just eye shadow and put on this banana lip gloss" Lily handed the lip gloss to Desiree

            "I look ridiculous" Desiree told herself 

Her black hair was tied up to a bun and  there were chopsticks. Desiree had on a baby blue halter top, a white skirt and a pair of sandals.

            "There…you're ready"

            "I don't want to go out with him…"

            "Aw c'mon, Des. Give the guy a chance" Ingrid Freeman, one of the girls told her

            "Yeah…" Lily agreed

            "But why do I have the feeling that he's the kind of guy that gets you as his girl and dumps you in two weeks!?"

            "He's not like that…"

            "I hope so"

Desiree stood up from the chair and walked out of the Girls' Dorm. Sirius looked up and saw Desiree walking down the stairs. Sirius stood up and stared at Desiree as she walked down the stairs. Desiree reached the bottom of the steps. Sirius walked towards her and looked deep in her green eyes. Desiree sighed.

            "Yes, I know…I'm beautiful" Desiree let out a smirk, "No one told me that since my days back in Beauxbatons"

            "Here." Sirius handed her the chocolate and the flowers

Desiree looked at him in amazement and took the chocolate and flowers from his hand.

            "Thanks" she said silently

            "Shall we?" Sirius held out his hand (arm) and Desiree, surprisingly, took it

            "Let's go" James whispered to the guys and the three of them followed Desiree and Sirius.

            "What are the boys up to now?" Lily whispered to Ingrid

            "I don't know…but I know they have a plan…Remus has a camera in his hands" Ingrid said

            "Let's follow them"

Lily and Ingrid followed the boys out of the Common Room.

            "Tell me…why did you ask me out?" Desiree asked Sirius

**_[_**_Song playing: Shape – Sugababes**]**_ Sirius and Desiree just arrived in a fancy restaurant in Hogsmeade. Sirius got a table for them.

            "Well…"

            "I know you like me…"

            "Yes…"

            "I noticed…from the chocolates and flowers…yes, I know you like me…"

Silent fell between them when Sirius spoke up.

            "Do you…"

            "Do I what?"

            "Do you like me?" Sirius asked going slightly pink

            "I can't answer that. I just went out with you tonight because James told me so. My first impression towards you was that…you're just not right for me. I've been hurt once and I don't want it to happen again. I'm sorry"

Desiree stood up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. Sirius followed her.

            "Desiree!" He called out

            "Don't come near me!" Tears formed in her eyes

            "Look…I know you don't like me but I like you! Give me time and I'll give all the time in the world so you can be with me!"

Desiree stopped and turned to look at him.

            "Yeah, the same guy once told me that once. Look, even if you give me all the time in the world, that won't happen and will never happen!" she yelled at him and continued to walk away

            "What if I did something that'll open your eyes and change everything what you think about me?"

            "And what would that be?" Desiree asked

            "This" 

Sirius grabbed Desiree's arm and pulled her to him, giving her a kiss. Desiree retrieved her arm and slapped Sirius across the face. Desiree ran away from him and ran towards the castle.

            "Damnnit!" 

            "Padfoot! What went wrong?"

Sirius looked at his left and saw his friends, Lily and Ingrid appear.

            "What did you do that made her slap you?" Lily asked all concerned

            "She knows that I like her and her first impression towards me was that I wasn't right for her. She's been hurt once and she doesn't want to be hurt again. She said sorry, got up and left…causing this whole thing to happen"

            "Did you use the pickup line that I told you to use?" James asked

            "No, even if I told her that…this would still happen" 

            "What pickup line?" Lily asked

James sighed, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together"

            "Oh"

            "I remember this pickup line, it's gross, you might not want to hear it" Ingrid told them

            "What is it?"

            "I have an F, a C and a K…all I need is U"

            "What? I didn't get that…" Peter scratched his head

Ingrid sighed, "rearrange the mentioned letters"

Peter thought for a minute then his face turned to a sour one, "Gross…where the hell did you get that?" Ingrid shrugged 

            "C'mon…let's go back to the castle…" **[**_end of song_**]**

Desiree sat on her bed, crying. She removed the chopsticks on her hair and letting it fall down. Then she heard voices in the Common Room. She recognized the voices.

            "Sirius…you can't give up just like that" Remus snapped his fingers

            "But I did…three minutes ago" Sirius covered his face with his hands, "Look, I love her…and not just any kind of love. I loved her since the day she came to this school"

            "We know…we know…but, she doesn't love you in return"

            "I know that…but…if only there's a way that she can love me back…" Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "any ideas?"

            "Promise her…promise her that you'll love her all your life…and nothing will ever come between you…" Lily said

            "Lily's right. That's the only way"

            "Fine…I'll try…"

            "Don't try…do it" Ingrid said encouragingly

**I know that was short (was it?) but I hope you like it! Thanks!**


	4. Trying AgainFailing Again

One Kiss From You

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I'm writing this at 12am!!! You don't care…hehe…just read.

Chapter Four – Trying Again…Failing Again 

**[**_Every Time – Janet Jackson_**]** The next day, Sunday, Desiree woke up at the crack of dawn. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and took a shower. She brushed her hair and placed on her undergarments. She kicked her trunk open and picked out clothes. She had on a black shirt, denim jeans and sandals. She went out of the Girls' Dorm and went to the garden. 

Desiree arrived at the garden and sat underneath a huge tree. She flipped open a book she brought with her and started reading.

            "Hey"

Desiree closed the book and looked behind her.

            "Oh, it's you" she said calmly, looking at Sirius' face

            "You sure an early bird" Sirius said

            "Yeah, you too" _Why is he being nice to me after what I did last night?_

            "So…" _She's being nice to me? That's new_

"Yeah?"

There was an awkward pause when…

            "I'm sorry about last night…" both of them said in unison

            "You are?" Sirius asked

            "You are?" Desiree asked looking surprised

            "Yeah" Sirius answered

            "Yeah, me too"

Both of them laughed when Desiree's smile turned to a frown and bit her lip

            "Look, I know you don't love me, but-…" Desiree cut him off

            "That's only a part of me" she said

"What?"

"Only a part of me doesn't love you"

"Really?"

            "Yes…"

            "Wow…so…anyway, I know you don't love me…well part you doesn't, but I promise you that when you love me back, I'll promise you that I'll love you and nothing will ever come between us"

Desiree stared at his eyes and nodded

            "Alright…"

            "What?"

            "Alright…I trust you" Desiree stood up and Sirius did too

            "You do?"

            "Yes…" Desiree's smile came back

Sirius went closer to her and both of them hugged. Sirius kissed Desiree's forehead. Up in the window of the Gryffindor Common Room, James, Lily and the others were spying at them and all of the cheered.

Sirius glanced at his watch and both of them released from each other's grip.

            "We better go. It's breakfast"

            "Already?" Desiree looked up, "Wow. Time flies by so fast"

            "Yeah. Let's go"

Sirius grabbed Desiree's hand and both of them walked back to the castle. **[**_end of song_**]**

            "Here he comes!" Peter whispered at the table

As soon as Desiree and Sirius walked inside the Great Hall, holding hands, the Gryffindor Table stood up and applauded.

            "You've done it!" James gave Sirius a pat on the back

            "He actually did it!" Lily cheered and so did Ingrid. Both of them hugged Desiree

            "Told you she'll love you back" James playfully punched Sirius on the arm

In the afternoon, Desiree and Sirius spent the whole afternoon with each other. While in Hogsmeade, the air went cold.

            "Brr…its cold"

            "Explains why…look" Sirius pointed at the sky and Desiree looked up

To their surprise, snow started falling down from the sky.

            "It is December" Desiree chuckled

            "Yeah…meaning a few more days before the Yule Ball" Sirius said excitedly

Desiree and Sirius locked eyes for a while. Sirius drew his head closer to Desiree. Desiree knew what he was going to do, she closed her eyes as Sirius placed a hand on her cheek. Sirius kissed Desiree and both did it for a long time.

            "Sirius! Let's go to Hogsmeade!"

            "Again?"

Sirius and Desiree just got back from Hogsmeade and now James is asking him to go back.

            "Why?"

            "You'll see!"

            "Should I?" Sirius asked Desiree

            "You should…" Desiree smiled

            "Okay…let's go James!"

James was followed by Remus and Peter out of the Common Room with Sirius.

            "Where do you think they're gonna do?" Ingrid asked

Lily and Desiree both shrugged and both started chatting.

            "Why are we going to Hogsmeade again?" Sirius asked while they were walking inside the Three Broomsticks.

            "To celebrate!" James answered

            "To celebrate what?"

            "You and Desiree!"

            "What? Why?"

            "No reason!"

All four boys ordered butterbeer and as soon as the sky went dark, their drinks started to get heavier.

            "Gimme one of your best shots Rosmerta!" James ordered

            "Me too!" all three said

And all of them started getting drunk.

            "Are you sure you boys won't get drunk?" Rosmerta asked as she gave each Marauder as glass of Blue Lagoon.

            "No! We're just having fun!" Remus told her

            "Yeah…having fun getting drunk" Rosmerta walked away

            "I never felt good in my life!" Sirius told them as they were walking out of the store, bodies swaying side to side

            "Yeah…Rosmerta has the best drinks…" James said

            "Yeah…" all agreed

They got back inside the castle and were STILL swaying from side to side, bumping walls and everything.

            "Sirius?"

Sirius turned to his side and saw his ex-girlfriend, Olivia McCartney from Ravenclaw.

            "Hey Olivia! Long time no see!" he greeted her groggily

            "What happened to you?"

            "Oh, nothing. Just partying with the fellas" he said as James, Remus and Peter started walking to the Common Room, singing:

            "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!"

            "Sirius…I know its been hard for you since we broke up. I began missing you and I think I want you back…" Olivia said shuffling her feet

            "Ya know, Oli? I want you back too"

            "What? I thought you're with Desiree?"

            "Who cares about her? You're my first girlfriend"

            "I never thought you felt that way about me. After all those years!" and both started kissing.

The next day, Desiree and Sirius both walked together to the Great Hall. Then they suddenly bumped into Olivia.

            "Sirius…last night was wonderful. Thanks for the kiss" she said grinning       

            "Um…excuse me, but who are you? And what are you talking about?" Desiree asked glaring at Olivia

            "Olivia McCartney, Ravenclaw. Oh…I thought you guys broke up…well, anyway, Sirius and I made out in the hallway last night" she said smiling

            "YOU WHAT!?" she yelled

            "I what!? No I didn't! I broke up with you, remember!? And I DON'T want you back!" Sirius yelled

            "Yes you did. You said that you wanted me back and then you said that you didn't care about Desiree and then you and I made out"

            "WHAT!?" Desiree yelled again and turned to Sirius, "And to think I trusted you all the long! You were cheating on me!"

            "Desiree! I wasn't cheating on you and I seriously DID NOT make out with Olivia!"

            "Tell that to someone who cares!"

Desiree stormed out of the Great Hall. Everyone saw everything. Lily and Ingrid stood up and followed Desiree.

            "Des!" Lily yelled

Desiree stopped behind a corner and started crying.

**Sorry if there are some typographical errors (if there are any) on this chapter. You see, my dog bit me on my right hand and that's my writing hand…I only work with two fingers on my right hand (index and middle finger). And I have a bandage across my palm (my dog bit me on the lower left corner of my palm). And I'm having a hard time to type.**

**Thanks to KiM and Alex_luver! (aka, my best friend!!)**

**I think I'm going to do a fan fic based on, "Titanic"…not sure…watch out though!**

**Review!**


	5. Crossing The Line

One Kiss From You

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Like I said in the previous chapter (at the end), my dog BIT me on my RIGHT hand and that's my WRITING hand. And I'm having a HARD time doing NORMAL stuff. Okay? Anyway! Read on!

Chapter Five – Crossing The Line 

****

****

            "Sirius! It's almost the Yule Ball! You and Desiree have to apologize to each other!"

James practically yelled inside the Common Room.

            "It isn't my fault she didn't believe me!" Sirius yelled back

            "What gave you the idea to kiss your low-life ex-girlfriend!?"

Sirius stood up, face getting red.

            "SHE ISN'T A LOW-LIFE GIRLFRIEND AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT GAVE ME THE INTENTION TO KISS HER!!!!! Face it James! It's over between me and Desiree!"

            "But you two had fun yesterday!!!!"

            "I don't even give a damn!"

Sirius walked out of the Common Room and went down the Hallways. James let out a frustrated groan.

Sirius stormed in the Hallways, stomping his feet on the floor. He suddenly heard someone call his name.

            "Sirius Black…" a voice drawled

Sirius stopped and looked behind him and saw Lucius Malfoy.

            "What do you want Malfoy?" Sirius snarled

            "Oh nothing…just this…Redemtia!"

Lucius pointed his wand towards Sirius. Yellow dust went directly to Sirius and hit him on the stomach. Sirius came sliding down the floor and groaned in pain. Lucius smirked and walked away.

Sirius stood up and saw Olivia running towards him.

            "Omigod! Sirius! Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine. You know Olivia…did you know that you're the most beautiful creature I ever laid my eyes on? Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

            "Sirius…of course I would love to go" she cooed

Then the both kissed again

            The next day, Desiree woke up with a smile on her face. It was finally the Christmas Season, meaning no Professors to give you tests or whatsoever. It was only 4 days before the Ball and no one asked her yet.

            "Lily?" she said as she saw Lily sitting on her four poster

            "Yeah?"

            "Did anyone ask you to the Yule Ball already?"

            "No…you?"

Desiree smirked, "Like that would happen"

            "Aw, c'mon…" Lily stood up and sat beside Desiree, "Ingrid is going with Remus"

            "I always knew they had a thing on each other" they giggled

            "Anyway, I'll go around school Lily. I'll be right back in a few"

            "Okay…"

Desiree changed to a red top and denim jeans. She brushed her hair and went out of the Common Room.

Desiree wandered in the Hallways when she suddenly bumped into somebody. Lucius Malfoy.

            "Ah…Potter" he sneered

Desiree glared at him, "What do you want?"

            "I was wondering…do you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

            "In your dreams…" she spat and walked away

Desiree sighed heavily, she had nowhere to go. She decided to go back to the Common Room. She stood face to face with the Fat Lady.

            "You look sad, my dear. Anything wrong?"

            "I have no date to the ball"

            "Oh…Isn't Sirius taking you?"

Desiree's temper rose as she heard his name, "No" she said with clenched teeth

            "Oh…well, he's inside…sounds like trouble…" the Fat Lady said

            "Trouble? Let me in"

            "Password?"

            "Scarlet Gold"

The portrait moved and Desiree jumped inside.

            "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVER!!!!!!!"

            "Sirius!" Desiree yelled

Sirius turned to his side and saw Desiree with her emerald green eyes, fuming with anger.

            "Sod off Potter!"

            "Put my brother down!"

            "Stay out of this Potter!"

Sirius held James at his neck and dropped him on the floor. Remus and Peter was beside Lily on the floor, who was crying. Apparently, Sirius had called her a Mudblood and James lunged at him.

            "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Desiree bellowed

            "STATING THE TRUTH!"

            "WHAT YOU SAID WASN'T TRUE AT ALL!!!!" Desiree banged her fist on the table in front of her

            "YES IT IS! YOUR LOW-LIFE BROTHER LOVES A FILTHY MUDBLOOD AND NOW HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR LUNGING AT ME!!"

Everybody turned at Desiree for her response. James saw her eyes flash an angry light. 

            "What did you say?" she said

            "Are you deaf? I said, your LOW-LIFE BROTHER LOVES A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

Desiree's anger rose and threw a vase full of flowers at him. Everybody was shocked

            "JAMES IS NOT A LOW-LIFE BROTHER WHO LOVES A FILTHY MUDBLOOD! HE LOVED LILY AS A NORMAL WITCH AND PERSON! UNLIKE YOU WHO ONCE LOVED A BITCH FROM RAVENCLAW!"

            "OLIVIA IS NOT A BITCH! TAKE THAT BACK NOW!" 

            "What happened to the Sirius I used to know?" she said calmly, "The one I used to kiss and reminisce my days with?"

            "He's gone now…say hello to the new Sirius!" Sirius retrieved his wand from his pocket and pointed it directly at Desiree, "Exorian!" 

A strong shade of green shot out of Sirius' wand and hit Desiree. Desiree fell to the floor with a thud. James and Remus lunged at Sirius and tackled him to the ground. 

            "Petrifucus Totalus !" James yelled and Sirius became stiff

            "Peter! You watch Lily and Sirius! Remus! Help me carry Desiree to the Hospital Wing!"

James and Remus carried Desiree to the Hospital Wing.

            "Is it time?" Snape asked in the Slytherin Common Room

            "Yes…Undemtia" Lucius muttered

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius became flexible and lost the curse of Lucius off him.

            "What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Sirius asked

            "YOU!" Both Peter and Lily said at the same time

            "Me? What?"

            "YOU!"

Everyone turned to the door and saw James and Remus, standing there. 

            "Somebody tell me what's going on!"

            "How dare you call Lily a mudblood!?"

            "What!? I did not! Why is everyone accusing me? And where is Desiree?"

            "Desiree doesn't concern you!"

            "Yes she does! Tell me where she is!"

            "James…let him go"

            "FINE! She's in the Hospital Wing!" 

            "Look James…I don't know what's wrong with all of you…but I did NOT call Lily a you-know-what" he said calmly and left the room

            "WHAT WAS I THINKING!? HE'S GOING TO KILL HER!"

            "James! Get a hold of yourself! Sirius was under the Redemtia Curse!"

            "The what!?"

            "The Redemtia Curse! It makes you turn you into your opposite! Didn't you notice? Sirius will never call me a Mudblood! And attitude doesn't change that fast! He was acting like a Slytherin, yes I know. Malfoy must have placed the Curse on him! That's why he did all of these!"

For a second, James thought that Lily was right. James rushed to the Hospital Wing and saw Sirius sitting beside Desiree.

            "Sirius?"

Sirius looked back, "And now you're talking nice to me?"

            "Padfoot…we're sorry…we didn't know what was going on until Lily told us that Malfoy must have placed the Redemtia Curse on you"

            "Prongs…please tell me I didn't do this to Desiree"

            "Well…I don't know what…YOU…did to her…you said Exorian"

Sirius buried his face in his hands and felt like crying.

            "Exorian is a spell that puts you to a very deep sleep and you won't wake up until the one who attacked the person…well, give the blood to the victim" Lily said while walking inside

            "That's it?"

Lily nodded, "But it's not very simple…"

            "I don't care how simple or complicated it is! I just want to see her alive again!"

            "Okay then…I'll get Madame Pomfrey" Lily said, looking for Pomfrey

Lily returned with Madame Pomfrey and Sirius folded his sleeve and was ready for the blood transition. 

            "Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Black?" Pomfrey asked and Sirius nodded

            "Are you REALLY sure, Sirius?" Lily and James said in unison

            "YES!" 

Pomfrey raised her wand and pointed it directly at Sirius' arm. She muttered some words and some shiny white stuff went around Desiree's body. Lily and James stared at Desiree's body floating in the air. Desiree's body suddenly fell on the bed and she opened her eyes.

            "Desiree?" all of them said

            "What? Where am I? What happened?" she paused for a while and saw Sirius, "YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she slapped him

            "Desi! Listen! Sirius was under a curse…"

            "I DON'T CARE WHAT CURSE HE WAS UNDER IN! HE CALLED LILY A YOU-KNOW-WHAT!" she yelled

            "Ms. Potter! Please! Control yourself!" Pomfrey said, patting a damp towel on Jamie's forehead, "Mr. Black and company, I think you should leave."

James pulled Sirius to the door.

            "I'm getting you back Desiree!" Sirius called

            "In your dreams!" Desiree yelled back and suddenly burst into tears.

**Ooooooh…Bad Lucius! Anyway…I noticed no one is reviewing…anyhoo…I'll update soon (even though no one is reviewing…)**


	6. A Songficish Chapter

One Kiss From You

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I liked the previous chapter…anyway…I wonder if Sirius will ever get Desiree back? Hmm? Find out here (or not). And if you have the songs featured in this chapter, I think you should play it as you go on. I think it's cute…hehe!

Chapter Six – A Songficish Chapter 

****

****

It has been days and finally, Desiree was out of the Hospital Wing and back on her feet. While walking down the hallway, a group of Ravenclaw boys were chatting. Suddenly, a cute blonde guy came up to Desiree, blocking her way.

            "Hey Desiree" he flashed a smile

            "Hey Brian…"

Brian Moore was the most popular guy in school. Girls fainted at his sight.

            "So…I heard that no one is taking you to the Yule Ball, and that's tonight"

            "Yes…"

            "So…I was wondering that would you like to go with me?"

Of all the pretty girls in school, why would Brian pick her? 

            "Sure…" Desiree said smiling a bit

            "Great…meet you by the Great Hall at 6:45"

Brian smiled again and walked away, giving Desiree a peck on the cheek.

            "You seriously need to go with Desiree to the Yule Ball!" James said to Sirius in the Common Room, "I'm going with Lily, Remus is going with Ingrid, Peter is not here for the holidays and you! You got a Ravenclaw!"

            "I can't change my date! I already promised *Olivia* that I'll go with her!" Sirius cringed at the name

James gave up, "Fine! Go with her! And you better get Desiree back!"

            "I'm already planning to"

            "How?"

            "You'll see…"

At 6pm, Lily, Ingrid and Desiree were getting ready for the Ball. Lily had on a strapless blue gown with sequins around the hem of her gown. Ingrid stood by the full-length mirror with her white gown, similar to a wedding gown. Desiree, on the hand, had a hanging black gown. Some strips of her hair were all in braids. She looked at herself and smiled. 

            "Ready?" Lily stood by the door and they nodded. 

Lily opened the door. At the end of the stairs were James and Remus in tuxedos. James gawked at the sight of them, especially Lily. Lily smiled at him and giggled as she reached James' side. Remus stared at Ingrid as she walked down the stairs.

            "Des, who's your date?" James asked

            "Uh…I don't know"

            "Desiree…" James wanted to know and gave her the 'tell-me-now' look

            "Fine…it's Brian Moore, from Ravenclaw"

            "Omigod…" Ingrid muttered

            "WHAT!? Brian is a 'kiss-me-or-I'll-dump-you' guy…watch out for him, and I don't want you going to the Ball with him"

            "James…I'm a big girl already, I can take care of myself now" and Desiree walked out of the Common Room.

Desiree walked to the Great Hall and saw Brian waiting for her. Brian saw her and smiled. Desiree felt her cheeks go pink. She walked towards him and smiled.

            "Nice…black, very dark…shall we?" he held out his hand and both came walking down the red carpet. They sat down on an empty table and waited for the other people. Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.

            "Welcome to the Yule Ball and Christmas Eve. The Ball will last until 1:30am only. Food from the kitchen will be served. A dance floor is empty at the moment, do dance and may I present the band that will be playing music with us for the night. Introducing…The Freaky Frolics Band! And have fun!"

Three women and four men stood on the stage and the music started. Food appeared in front of the people and instantly ate. After a while, some people filled the dance floor. Desiree looked up and saw Remus and Ingrid dancing.

~**Don't be so quick, to walk away (dance with me)**

**I wanna rock your body, please stay (dance with me)**

**You don't have to admit you wanna play (dance with me)**

**Just let me rock you, till the break of day (dance with me)**~

~**Got time but I don't mind, just wanna rock you girl**

**I'll have whatever you have,  c'mon just give it a whirl**

**See I've been watching you, I like the way you move**

**So go ahead girl, just do that ass shaking thing you do**~

~**So you grab your girls, and you grab a couple more**

**And you all come meet me in the middle of the floor**

**Said the air is thick, it's smelling right**

**So you pass to the left, and you sail to the right**~

~**Don't be so quick, to walk away (dance with me)**

**I wanna rock your body, please stay (dance with me)**

**You don't have to admit you wanna play (dance with me)**

**Just let me rock you, till the break of day (dance with me)**~

~**I don't mean no harm, just wanna rock you girl**

**Make a move, but be calm, let's go give it a whirl**

**See it appears to me, you like the way I move**

**I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, pull you close and share my groove~**

~**So you grab your girls, and you grab a couple more**

**And you all come meet me in the middle of the floor**

**Said the air is thick, it's smelling right**

**So you pass to the left, and you sail to the right**~

~**Don't be so quick, to walk away (dance with me)**

**I wanna rock your body, please stay (dance with me)**

**You don't have to admit you wanna play (dance with me)**

**Just let me rock you, till the break of day (dance with me)**~

~**Talk to me, boy (no disrespect, I don't mean no harm)**

**Talk to me, boy (I can't wait to have you in my arms)**

**Talk to me, boy (hurry up, coz you're taking too long)**

**Talk to me, boy (better have you naked by the end of this song~**

The song ended with everyone applauding to the Freaky Frolics. Dumbledore came up to the stage again.

            "Next, we'll have a performer with us. Our very own, Sirius Black from Gryffindor!"

Everyone cheered for him, especially his fellow Marauders. Desiree sat there, wide eyed.

            "Something wrong?" Brian asked and Desiree shook her head

            "Before I begin, I would like to say something. You know the feeling when you're having a huge crush on a girl you just met? And the person doesn't love you back, even though how many times you tried to get the girl's attention, she doesn't seem to notice you? This happened to me, except, I promised her that'll I love her. But I guess the promise was never fulfilled."

            "I wonder what girl he's talking about…" Brian said. He obviously didn't know about Desiree and Sirius.

            "I have no idea" Desiree shuddered, not looking at the table where Sirius sat

            "You can say that I'm a liar and an idiot of not having that promise fulfilled. Well, you can say you're right. She yelled at me that she doesn't want to see me anymore, but I know I'll get her back. You may say, "yeah right. Sirius doesn't have a chance on getting her back" or you may think, "Whoever this girl is, she won't forgive him". Maybe they're right. But I hope she understands…that I still love her"

Desiree looked at James and James looked back, giving her a huge smile. She looked away and saw Olivia smiling like an idiot. 

            "These series of songs, is dedicated to the girl that I'll only love…"

_Please don't say my name…please don't say me name! _Desiree thought

            "Desiree Potter"

_Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! _She wanted to hit herself

Eyes went straight to her. Some people giggled and some were saying, 'awwww' and others, well, they were smiling.

            "You dated him?" Brian cried in disbelief 

            "Y-yeah…"

Brian stayed silent. He just nodded and watched Sirius do his thing. The lights dimmed and he began.

~**Living on the edge out of control**

**And the world just won't let me slow down**

**But in my biggest picture, was a photo of you and me**

**Girl you know I tried, I work hard to provide all the material**

**Things I thought that would make you happy~**

~**I'm confused can you make me understand**

**Coz I tried to give you the best of me**

**I thought we were cool, maybe I was blind**

**But never took time to see~**

~**Can you help me? Tell me what you want from me**

Can you help me? Tell me why you want to leave 

**Baby help me, without you my whole world is falling apart**

**And I'm going crazy, life's a prison when you're in love alone~******

Some girls were already crying. The music ended, and another tune came up. To Sirius' surprise, Desiree walked up the stage and began singing

~**"Never look back," we said**

**How was I to know, I'd miss you so?**

**Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind**

**Where do I go?**~

~**And you didn't hear**

**All my joy through my tears**

**All my hopes through my fears**

**Did you know, still I miss you somehow**~

~**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know**

**You were my first love, you were my true love**

**From the first kisses to the very last rose**

**From the bottom of my broken hear**

**Even though time may find me somebody new**

**You were real love, I never knew love**

**Till there was you, from the bottom of my broken heart**~

~**"Baby," I said, "Please stay"**

**Give our love a chance, for one more day**

**We could have worked things out**

**Taking time is what love's all about**~

~**But you put a dart**

**Through my dreams, through my heart**

**And I'm back where I started again**

**Never thought it would end**~****

_[Chorus]_

~**You promised yourself**

**But to somebody else**

**And I'm back where I started again**

**Still I wish you were here**~

_[Chorus]_

~**"Never look back," we said**

**How was I to know, I'd miss you so**~

Desiree finished and looked at Sirius with tears in her eyes.

            "Never thought you could sing…" both said in unison and Desiree left the stage

**There's a part TWO of this chapter! And that's chapter seven!! The songs featured here are:**

_Rock Your Body – Justin Timberlake_

_Can U Help Me – Usher_

_From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart – Britney_****

**All of these belongs to them, not mine.**


	7. On Bended Knee

One Kiss From You

****

****

**Author's Note: **My hand is feeling a lot better now. This chapter will be the second part of the previous chapter. There are STILL songs featured here. Again, these songs are not mine.

Chapter Seven – On Bended Knee 

****

****

Sirius sighed as he watched her go beside Brian. James and Remus went up on the stage and stood beside Sirius.

            "You'll do fine…" James said

            "Yeah, you'll get her back" Remus whispered and Sirius just smiled

Another tune came up and couples were dancing on the dance floor. Desiree looked at them on the stage and Brian spoke

            "Can I have this dance?" Brian asked

Desiree looked up at him and nodded. Brian led Desiree to the dance floor. They stood in front of the Marauders. Brian obviously wanted to make Sirius jealous.

Brian placed one of his hands around Desiree's waist and the other holding her hand. Desiree placed her hand on Brian's shoulder. 

~**You can hardly wait to tell all your friends**

**How his kisses taste sweet like wine**

**And how he always makes your heart skip a beat**

**Every time he walks by**~

Sirius looked at them every 5 seconds, watching every move Brian made. Brian's face went closer to Desiree's face. He suddenly kissed her on the cheeks. Sirius could feel his temper rise, but continued singing.

~**And if you're feeling down**

**He'll pick you up, he'll hold you close when you're making love**

**He's everything you've been dreaming of**

**Oh baby**~

~**I wish you'd look at me that way**

**Your beautiful eyes looking deep into my mine**

**Telling me more, than any words could say**

But you don't even know I'm alive 

**Baby to you, all I am, is the invisible man**~

Desiree looked at Sirius, behind Brian's back, hoping Sirius would look back at her. James saw this and signaled at Sirius to look. But it was too late, Desiree looked away and felt like crying.

~**You probably spent hours on the phone**

**Talking 'bout nothing at all**

**It doesn't matter what the conversation**

**Just as long as he called**~

Desiree rested her head on Brian's shoulder. She didn't want to do it, but she just did. Brian smiled and kissed her cheek again and down to her neck. This time, it was James watching and his temper rising. He had visions of killing Brian right in front of the people. 

_Don't even try on making a move on my sister _he thought evilly

~**Lost in a love so real **

**And so sincere**

**You wipe away each other's tears**

**Your face lights up, whenever he appears**~

Tears flowed down her cheeks and quickly wiped it away. But it was no use, tears kept flowing down her face. That's where Brian suspected it.

            "Hey, why are you crying?"

            "Nothing" she gulped, "It's just the song, touches my heart"

Brian wiped her tears away and stared at her green eyes

            "The song, or the guy in the middle that sings it touches your heart?" Brian arched an eyebrow

            "I…I don't know" she sniffled

            "It's not me you want…" 

~**I wish you'd look at me that way**

**Your beautiful eyes looking deep into my mine**

**Telling me more, than any words could say**

But you don't even know I'm alive 

**Baby to you, all I am, is the invisible man**~

            "Brian, look. I know you like me. I know it from that look on your face. I loved Sirius ever since he made that promise. I still loved him even I yell at him and he yells back. I still love him even if he's not the Sirius I knew before" she cried even more

            "I have a confession to make…I paid Lucius to hit Sirius with the Redemtia Curse…

Desiree looked at him with full of hatred.

~**I see you all the time, baby**

**The way you look at him**

**I wish it was me, sweetheart**

**Boy I wish it was me, but I guess I'll never be**~

She suddenly slapped him, without anybody noticing it. Desiree took one last look at him and ran up the stage. People turned to look at her with some of them smiling. 

~**I wish you'd look at me that way**

**Your beautiful eyes looking deep into my mine**

**Telling me more, than any words could say**

But you don't even know I'm alive 

**Baby to you, all I am, is the invisible man**~

Desiree stood beside Sirius with tears in her eyes.

            "Desiree?"

            "I'm sorry…" she said between tears

            "I'll sing one more song. And we can talk"

Desiree nodded. She couldn't believe it! Sirius chose a song over her! James and Remus left the stage. Dumbledore quietly conjured a stool for Desiree on the stage.

~**Darlin', I can't explain, where did we lose our way **

**Girl it's driving me insane**

**And I know I just need one more chance, to prove my love to you**

And if you come back to me, I'll guarantee 

**That I'll never let you go**~

~**Can we go back to the days our love was strong**

**Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong**

**Can somebody tell me how to get things back the way they used to be**

**Oh God give me a reason, I'm down on bended knee**

**I'll never walk again, until you come back to me**

**I'm down on bended knee**~

Desiree looked at him and he looked back. She sniffled and looked down at her lap. She had no idea what Sirius was doing.

~**So many nights I dream of you**

**Holding my pillow tight, I know I don't need to be alone**

**When I open my eyes, to face reality**

**Every moment with you, it seems like eternity**

**I'm begging you, begging you come back to me**~

~**Can we go back to the days our love was strong**

**Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong**

**Can somebody tell me how to get things back the way they used to be**

**Oh God give me a reason, I'm down on bended knee**

**I'll never walk again, until you come back to me**

**I'm down on bended knee**~

Remus looked at Ingrid and sighed. He stood up and sat beside Ingrid. Ingrid saw him and smiled. He saw her hand on the table and he placed his on top of hers. Ingrid looked at him and smiled. Lily giggled silently at the sight of Ingrid and Remus. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands go around her waist. Lily looked up and saw James staring back at her.

~**Gonna swallow my pride, say I'm sorry**

**Stop pointing fingers, the blame is on me**

**I want a new life, and I want it with you**

**If you feel the same, don't ever let it go**~

~**You gotta believe in the spirit of love**

**It can heal all things we won't hurt anymore **

**No I don't believe our love's terminal**

**I'm down on my knees, begging you please**

**Come home**~

Sirius walked over to Desiree. Desiree looked at him, surprisingly. As he sang this, he took Desiree's hand and got down on his knees. She got all teary-eyed and cried again. 

~**Can we go back to the days our love was strong**

**Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong**

**Can somebody tell me how to get things back the way they used to be**

**Oh God give me a reason, I'm down on bended knee**

**I'll never walk again, until you come back to me**

**I'm down on bended knee**~

The song ended with everyone crying. Lily and Ingrid both cried, smiled and clapped. James and Remus just hugged them and also applauded for Sirius and Desiree.

            "So can we?" Sirius asked her while he was on his knees

Desiree looked at the crowd, the staff, her friends and lastly, at her brother. James smiled and nodded. Desiree wiped away the tears from her eyes and nodded.

            "Yes…" she said

Sirius got up and so did Desiree. They hugged and then they kissed. 

Crap. I think that's the end. Yeah…it's the end. I enjoyed writing this. Anyway, I think there's a sequel or not…okay.

The End


End file.
